


Голоса

by Tehero, wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tehero/pseuds/Tehero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В первой серии второго сезона 12-летняя София убежала от ходячих в лес. И, как мы знаем, практически сразу погибла. Но давайте предположим, что все могло сложиться иначе…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голоса

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Парочка матерных слов.  
> 2\. Очень сильное расхождение с каноном сериала

Лес был тихим. Совсем тихим, будто в нем все умерло.  
Тоже.  
София открыла глаза. Землю вокруг усыпала рыжая хвоя, колола нос и щеку. София уперлась ладонями в иголки, перекатилась на бок. Попробовала сесть и со стоном повалилась на траву. Болело все — ноги, грудь, живот, а в боку резало так, что вздохнуть нельзя. Сколько она бежала? Куда она бежала?  
Где она?  
— Мамочка! — София всхлипнула и тут же закусила губу.  
Лес был тихим, а она — громкой. Ужасно громкой! Дышала так, что за милю услышать можно. И еще сухие ветки. Они ломались под ногами с оглушительным треском, и все время казалось, что где-то стреляют. Сначала она останавливалась и прислушивалась, а потом поняла, какая она…  
— Дура! — выдохнула София.  
Дура. Дура. Дура. Мистер Граймс сказал же, что делать. Объяснил так, что и младенцу бы понятно было. Но только не ей! Она всегда все делала неправильно.  
Идиотка, которой ничего нельзя поручить, раздраженно произнес в голове отцовский голос. Бестолочь!  
София не выдержала, всхлипнула еще раз. Как громко! Она замерла, вслушиваясь. Где-то высоко еле слышно кричали птицы. Наверное, они летают над кронами деревьев, там, где ярко светит солнце. А здесь, внизу, было темно, как в сумерках. Раньше она никогда не бывала в таком диком лесу, даже на экскурсии. Раньше она никогда не оставалась совсем одна.  
Со второй попытки София села и огляделась по сторонам. Она упала, запнувшись о поваленное дерево, и едва не напоролась на его острые сучья. Лес вокруг выглядел очень старым: темный, высохший, покрытый бурым мхом. Он сомкнулся вокруг нее, и как София ни крутила головой, не могла указать, откуда именно выбежала сюда. А если не знаешь, откуда пришел, как тогда вернуться?  
Мысли скакали туда-сюда. В голову лезли услышанные где-то советы про солнце и мох, но солнца в чаще не видно, а как именно ей помог бы мох, София не помнила. В ушах, как наяву, зазвучал голос учительницы: если ты заблудился, нужно сидеть и ждать, пока тебя не найдут. Но теперь ждать нельзя. Она не могла этого объяснить, но мертвецы… они будто чуяли ее за сотню шагов, будто всегда точно знали, где она прячется…  
София зажала рот руками, чтобы не закричать. Они найдут ее первыми, придут и… Она вскочила на ноги, судорожно завертела головой. Куда? В какую сторону идти? Надо выбрать и идти. Как можно быстрее. Пока не стемнело.  
От этой мысли ее затрясло. Что делать? Что ей делать, если она не найдет дорогу? Как она ночью, в темноте, как она сможет, как?  
Резко закружилась голова, и София ухватилась за ближайшее дерево, чтобы не упасть. Она не знала, как ей быть. Голоса в голове, хорошие, добрые, терпеливые голоса, которые могли бы дать совет, молчали. Звучал только один — резкий и злой.  
Опять нюни распустила? Этот ребенок может хоть что-то сделать без слез?! Хватит реветь! Все и так уже поняли, какая ты беспомощная дура. Хватит, я сказал!  
София отняла мокрую ладонь ото рта, быстро осмотрелась. Никого. Ее никто не слышал. Вот и хорошо. Хорошо. Она найдет какую-нибудь тропинку, и та выведет ее на шоссе. Она успеет до темноты, еще много времени. Только не плакать больше, не плакать и смотреть под ноги и по сторонам.  
В памяти шевельнулось еще одно воспоминание, обрывок мысли. Что-то… что-то такое уже случалось… девочка заблудилась в глухом лесу… Она знает об этом, потому что… Да! Теперь София вспомнила. Она читала про это книгу! Прошлым летом, нет, позапрошлым. Про девочку, которая заблудилась в заповеднике и смогла там выжить. Смогла выбраться. И она была младше ее, это София точно помнила. Когда она читала книжку, особенно поразилась тому, что той храброй девочке исполнилось всего девять. И она сумела выжить и выбраться. А Софии сейчас — двенадцать, и она быстрее, сильнее, выносливее. Как же звали ту девочку? Она еще все время слушала бейсбольный матч по плееру…  
София огляделась, наверное, в десятый раз, но теперь смотрела внимательно, выбирая направление. Книжная девочка неправильно выбрала направление, это она тоже вспомнила. И теперь Софии нужно выбрать правильно. Обязательно. Потому что если она ошибется, то выйдет не к шоссе, а к жутким серым мертвецам. В этом София не сомневалась. Ей никогда и ни в чем не везло.  
Потому что ты никчемная маленькая плакса! Бестолковая курица, которая вечно все забывает! Из тебя вообще вырастет хоть что-то годное, а?  
София обхватила себя руками. Надежда и паника накатывали волнами, и она никак не решалась сделать первый шаг. Сделать хоть что-нибудь. Страх толкал в спину, и он же не давал и шагу ступить. Никогда в жизни Софии не было так страшно. Голова все еще кружилась, живот скрутило так, что, казалось, сейчас вырвет, и сильно хотелось пить.  
Слезы потекли сами. Слезами горю не поможешь, всплыл в памяти печальный мамин голос, но София не могла остановиться, просто не могла. И она плакала, стараясь не всхлипывать слишком громко и не закрывать глаза. Плакала, плакала и плакала, пока голова не сделалась тяжелой и разбухшей, будто София долго плавала в бассейне и нахлебалась воды.  
Где-то в глубине чащи громко хрустнула ветка. София рванулась с места — сразу, не думая, куда бежит. Перепрыгнула через упавшее дерево, проскочила между двумя соснами, оцарапав плечо о торчащий сук, и бросилась бежать. Она забыла о планах сориентироваться в лесу и найти тропу, она просто неслась, не разбирая дороги, пока совершенно случайно не вылетела к ручью.  
Ручей!  
Ухватившись за ствол росшего на берегу дерева, София во все глаза уставилась на журчащую воду. В самом начале, еще до того, как окончательно заблудиться, она тоже выбежала к ручью. Наверное, это он и есть! Надежда взметнулась в груди сильно и жарко, и София чуть снова не зарыдала — теперь уже от облегчения.  
Ручей даже надежней тропы, сказала себе она, он точно выведет куда надо. Оставалось только решить, в какую сторону пойти: вверх по течению или вниз? София сосредоточилась, вспоминая. Тогда она бежала вниз по течению. Значит, сейчас ей нужно идти вверх, так ведь?  
Ответить на вопрос никто, кроме нее самой, не мог. Голоса молчали, выжидали, что она сделает. София глубоко вздохнула, покрутила головой туда-сюда. Заросли вверх по течению показались ей не такими густыми, и это решило дело. Она осторожно спустилась к воде, умылась и напилась вдоволь, а после снова забралась на склон и зашагала в выбранном направлении.  
Идти по берегу, заросшему высокими густыми кустами, было тяжело, но София терпела бьющие по рукам и плечам ветви и не отходила далеко от воды. Поразмыслив, она решила, что если увидит бредущего в ее сторону мертвеца, тут же прыгнет в ручей и вскарабкается на другой, более крутой берег. Пока монстр будет медленно и неуклюже лезть по склону, она успеет от него убежать. Эта простая идея придала уверенности, и живот уже не так сводило от страха, как прежде.  
Тем временем ручей становился все шире. София не помнила, чтобы он был таким большим, когда она влетела в него в первый раз. Но, может, это он сейчас широкий, а потом сузится? Она заколебалась, но потом вспомнила еще один услышанный где-то совет: «Если вы попали в лабиринт, придерживайтесь одного направления». Лес, конечно, не совсем лабиринт, но, может, это правило и для него сгодится? По крайней мере, оно казалось логичным.  
И София все шла и шла вверх по течению. При малейшем шорохе она приседала на корточки, и кусты скрывали ее с головой. Один раз она увидела пронесшегося в паре футов от нее зайца, а больше на ее пути никто не встретился.  
Пока, напомнил ей издевательский голос. Пока не встретился.  
Покуда солнце светило высоко над головой, София не очень волновалась. У нее был и ручей, и направление, и даже план на случай появления ходячего мертвеца, и она ждала, что лес вот-вот начнет редеть и вскоре она выйдет на опушку, откуда до шоссе уже рукой подать. Но лес и не думал кончаться, а прибрежные заросли становились все непролазнее. София сильно расцарапала ногу и начала прихрамывать. Неужели она убежала так далеко от дороги? Вдруг вспомнилось, что в той книге девочка тоже решила идти вдоль ручья, потому что думала, что он приведет ее к озеру, а на озере будут рыбаки. Только ее план не сработал. Почему девочка не сумела выйти к озеру? Этого София никак не могла припомнить.  
Она колебалась все сильнее и пару раз даже останавливалась и оглядывалась, прикидывая, не повернуть ли назад. Удерживали ее две мысли: во-первых, она же решила не менять направления, а во-вторых, здесь не водилось мертвецов. А София готова была идти в любую сторону, лишь бы только не наткнуться на них! Поэтому, хотя она и посматривала назад, но шла по-прежнему вперед.  
Есть хотелось все больше. София уговаривала себя, что нужно потерпеть, но живот не очень-то слушал. И ноги тоже. Она устала, шла все медленней, спотыкалась. Надо бы сделать перерыв, отдохнуть, но от одной только мысли сердце начинало колотиться, как сумасшедшее. Нельзя останавливаться, нельзя! Она потеряет время, не успеет до темноты!  
Ты уже убила кучу времени зря, презрительно бросил отцовский голос. Пустоголовая идиотка! С чего ты взяла, что в лесу всего один ручей? Да их тут полным-полно! Ты наверняка умотала за чертову дюжину миль от шоссе.  
София встала как вкопанная. Эта мысль раньше не приходила ей в голову. А если она и вправду идет вдоль другого ручья? Что тогда? Идти дальше? Возвращаться? Что ей делать?  
Из глаз опять полились глупые слезы. Она без сил опустилась на траву, обхватила колени и долго сидела, не двигаясь, впав в какое-то оцепенение. Солнце, которое целую вечность висело высоко над головой, теперь быстро клонилось к верхушкам деревьев. Скоро стемнеет, напомнила себе София, и эта мысль не вызвала вспышки ужаса, как раньше. Однако она все же поднялась и побрела дальше — просто потому, что где-то в мозгу отпечаталось, что обязательно надо идти. И София шла. В памяти вдруг всплыло, что книжная девочка вышла по ручью к болоту и чуть не утонула в трясине. Сейчас Софию не напугало и это. Пусть, подумала она, лишь бы это все кончилось. Хоть как-то.  
Она настолько отупела от усталости и отчаяния, что поняла, что прошла мимо тропы, лишь через десяток шагов. Судорожно выдохнув, София развернулась и бегом бросилась обратно.  
Да, вот она! Тропа! Один ее конец уходил вниз, к воде, а второй вел в лес. И это не звериная тропа, потому что в склоне кто-то выкопал ступеньки, чтобы легче было добраться до ручья. А это значит, что тропа приведет ее к людям! София спустилась по земляным ступенькам, умылась и напилась, черпая холодную до дрожи воду ладонями. Теперь она была готова прошагать еще столько же, лишь бы выйти к шоссе. Лишь бы выбраться отсюда!  
Тропа оказалась узкой, но не заросшей, как берег, хлестким кустарником, и София шла быстро. Надежда вернулась, но вместе с ней с новой силой обрушился страх. У ручья еще было светло, а здесь как будто уже наступил вечер. Пару раз ей мерещились окровавленные руки, которые дергались и хватали воздух за деревьями у самой тропы, и София не кричала в голос только потому, что по старой привычке зажимала рот руками.  
Впереди мелькнул просвет, и она побежала. Шоссе, это шоссе!  
Однако она вышла не к дороге, а на вырубку — небольшую поляну со старой хижиной посередине. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Она растерянно озиралась, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше. Может, есть еще какая-нибудь дорога? Но если тропа и была, то сейчас София вряд бы ли сумела ее отыскать — солнце скрылось за деревьями, и сразу резко потемнело.  
Ей надо зайти в дом.  
От одной мысли Софию начало трясти так, что зубы застучали. А что, если в хижине?.. А что, если там мертвец? Как тогда, когда они с мамой забежали к миссис Тарли, а она лежала на полу, совсем мертвая, а потом захрипела и начала вставать…  
Сначала София услышала какой-то странный звук и только потом, не сразу, сообразила, что это она сама. Это она скулит, раскачивается и скулит, как больная собака. Как же страшно! Она не сможет, нет, она такая трусиха, глупая, никчемная трусиха! Она ни за что не сможет! Умрет от страха прямо здесь, у двери, умрет, и все!  
Ты в любом случае умрешь, сказал новый голос в голове. Не отцовский, не материнский, незнакомый холодный безразличный голос. Ты не переживешь эту ночь, если не спрячешься в доме, не забаррикадируешь дверь, чтобы ходячие твари не прорвались внутрь. Решай. Никто не сделает это за тебя. Никто не спасет. Решай.  
София рыдала, задыхаясь и давясь слезами, а голос не утешал и не ругал, а лишь повторял равнодушно: «Решай». И она почти повернула обратно, к реке, почти смирилась. Но все-таки не сдалась. Какая-то частичка Софии, полная злой решимости, продолжала сражаться. Продолжала вынуждать ее делать что-то. Действовать.  
То, что ей предстояло совершить, было так невыносимо страшно, что София отключилась. Нет, не упала в обморок, а словно внутри нее нажали на кнопку и выключили страх. Голова кружилась, и тело слегка онемело, как от наркоза. Один раз ей лечили вспухшую десну: вкололи что-то, и она перестала чувствовать боль, лишь холодок во рту. А сейчас что-то — она сама? — заморозило ту часть мозга, в которой воспалился скулящий страх. И теперь, когда он не мучил ее, принять решение оказалось легко.  
Дверь в хижину была закрыта, но не заперта. София обнаружила это, когда осторожно и очень-очень медленно потянула за ручку. Черная щель проема ширилась, и София напряженно всматривалась в темноту. Никого. И ничего не слышно.  
Она проскользнула внутрь. Замерла.  
Ничего. Тихо.  
Темнота стала чуть менее черной. София смогла разглядеть стену, маленькое окно и стол рядом с ним, а у дальней стены — кровать. София сделала осторожный шажок. Ничего. Еще шажок.  
На кровати кто-то лежал!  
Она не вскрикнула — горло тоже было замороженным, как и страх в мозгу. Не закричала, не дернулась, не бросилась к двери. София замерла и напряженно всмотрелась в черную фигуру на кровати. Это мог быть ходячий мертвец, а мог и просто мертвец. Она таких уже видела.  
Туша на кровати не двигалась и не издавала ни звука. София скользнула взглядом чуть ниже и вдруг разглядела на полу у кровати знакомый предмет. Большой охотничий нож.  
Оружие! София закусила губу и шагнула ближе к кровати. Настоящее оружие, которым она сможет защищаться! Еще шажок. Это не ходячий, тот бы ее уже почуял и зарычал. Еще шаг и еще, пока София не оказалась совсем рядом с кроватью. Ей нужен этот нож!  
Она присела на корточки, протянула руку и сомкнула пальцы на рукоятке.  
В тот же миг мертвец схватил ее за плечо.  
София завизжала.  
Заорала так, что сама оглохла от крика. Дернулась, рванула руку, другой вслепую ударила по чему-то мягкому, забила ногами в дикой панике, изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться, выдраться, пока ходячий не…  
— Да кончай уже! — Ее крепко ухватили за плечи и тряхнули так сильно, что зубы клацнули. — Не трону я тебя, только не ори.  
Живой! Он живой! София подавилась криком и закашлялась. Ноги вдруг перестали держать, и она обмякла, повиснув в чужих руках.  
— Зашибись, — буркнул над ухом хриплый голос, а потом ее подняли, как куклу, и усадили на кровать. — Только этого мне и не хватало.  
Сердце в груди все еще колотилось, как сумасшедшее, и дышать было больно, но София чувствовала себя безумно, невероятно счастливой, самой счастливой девочкой на свете. Перед глазами все поплыло, и только когда слезы капнули на колени, она поняла, что плачет.  
Все закончилось, божечки ты мой, Иисус милосердный, все закончилось! Ей больше не надо бояться, трястись от страха из-за каждого шороха. Не надо блуждать по бесконечному страшному лесу, не надо думать, куда повернуть и что делать дальше. Не надо принимать решений. Она просто попросит вывести ее к шоссе и найдет брошенные машины. Уж их она точно не пропустит! А у машин ее будет ждать мама, и тогда ее самое кошмарное в жизни путешествие наконец-то закончится.  
Хозяин хижины тем временем выглянул за дверь, а потом повернулся к ней. В сгустившихся сумерках София видела лишь его силуэт. Теперь он казался не таким огромным, как тогда, когда лежал на кровати, но все равно большим — высоким и широкоплечим. И еще он был каким-то грубым, да, грубым и резким, будто его набили кирпичами и стеклом, и осколки торчали из-под кожи во все стороны, как иглы у дикобраза. Ну, не взаправду, конечно, но ей так показалось. Раньше София, наверное, испугалась, доведись ей остаться один на один с подобным человеком, да еще и совсем незнакомым, но сейчас все это неважно. Главное, что он живой.  
Колючий незнакомец тем временем почесал подбородок и хмуро спросил:  
— Давно заблудилась?  
— Давно, — пискнула София и не узнала своего голоса — слабого и жалобного. — Утром еще.  
Колючий хмыкнул.  
— Офигеть как давно. Твои в «Зеленой поляне» остановились или на ферме?  
София не очень поняла, что он имеет в виду, но поспешила ответить:  
— Мы ехали по шоссе. Оно ведь недалеко отсюда, да?  
— Ну, это смотря, на какой именно миле ты отбежала подальше в кустики. Дорога тут петляет, огибает болото. Но ты по-любому далеко забралась.  
Софии очень хотелось попросить, чтобы он отвел ее к шоссе, но она не решалась. А вдруг он скажет, что это не его забота? И вообще велит ей убираться отсюда? Она прокралась в его дом. Хотела украсть у него нож. Он запросто может ее выгнать.  
— Можно… — пролепетала она дрожащим, совсем детским голоском, — можно у вас переночевать?  
— Чего? — вскинулся Колючий, и у Софии сердце ухнуло в пятки. — Да твои родаки наверняка уже всю полицию округа на уши поставили! И мне совсем не улыбается, чтоб легавые завалились сюда с утра пораньше и впаяли мне похищение и всякие там намерения. Посидишь тут, а я дойду до шоссе и тормозну попутку, чтоб они про тебя в участок передали. Блин, вот уж везет как утопленнику: сначала грабанули, теперь дите на голову свалилось!  
Из этой речи она тоже поняла не все, но главное уловила.  
— Тут есть люди? Полиция?  
— Ясно дело, есть. Это же не резервация.  
— Вы… вы про лагерь говорите? — Мистер Уолш, еще когда они жили у карьера, говорил, что им обязательно нужно найти временный лагерь, где национальные войска собирают уцелевших и организуют для них охрану.  
— Лагерь? — озадаченно переспросил Колючий. — Какой лагерь?  
Софии стало не по себе.  
— Ну, тот, где полиция, — неуверенно пояснила она. — Временный лагерь… для выживших.  
— Выживших? — странным тоном повторил Колючий. — Что за… — он осекся и склонил голову набок. — Вы в игру играете, что ли? Эти чокнутые хиппи из «Зеленой поляны» любят такие штуки устраивать.  
Теперь София совсем растерялась. О чем он говорит? Какая игра? Какие хиппи?  
— М-мы ехали в форт Беннинг, — запинаясь, начала рассказывать она. — Мама сказала, что мы там будем в безопасности. Не как в медицинском центре, а по-настоящему. А потом мы попали в затор на шоссе, и у мистера Дейла сломался его кемпер. И тогда мы стали ходить между машин и искать всякие полезные вещи, еду, лекарства и оружие тоже. А потом пришли ходячие и… я испугалась и убежала, — еле слышно закончила София.  
Она съежилась, ожидая заслуженных резких слов о своей трусости и глупости, из-за которых теперь у всех с ней столько хлопот. Но Колючий молчал. Молчал и смотрел на нее — София кожей чувствовала тяжелый пристальный взгляд.  
— Мда, — наконец протянул он. — Охренеть просто.  
В горле встал комок, и София закусила губу, чтобы не разреветься.  
— Простите, — всхлипнула она и быстро зажала рот рукой.  
Колючий сильно передернул плечами, будто все его невидимые иголки разом впились ему в кожу, и сказал более отрывистым, чем раньше, голосом:  
— Ни черта не врубаюсь! Давай подробнее, каких ходячих ты испугалась и почему?  
София заморгала, а потом до нее дошло — он же, наверное, называет их по-другому.  
— Мертвецов, — объяснила она, — оживших мертвецов.  
Колючий дернул головой и рассмеялся.  
— Вот зараза, я чуть не купился! Мертвецы! А инопланетяне тебя не похищали? — он фыркнул. — Ну ты и горазда сочинять, свистелка!  
— Я… — она так растерялась, что только и могла открывать и закрывать рот, не зная, что сказать. — Я… Но это же… Вы разве… Вы не от них здесь прячетесь?  
— Прячусь? Это мой дом, ясно? Я тут живу во время сезона охоты.  
— Но… это же было «до», — Софию учили не спорить со взрослым, даже если они неправы, и теперь она совершенно не представляла, как возразить этому человеку, который пугал ее все больше и больше. — Это же было до эпидемии, до того, как все начали уезжать…  
— А, ну да, до эпидемии, — ухмыльнулся Колючий. — До эпидемии оживших мертвецов, небось?  
Он произнес эти слова с такой насмешкой, что у Софии язык отнялся, и она могла только сидеть и смотреть на него во все глаза.  
Он ей не верит! Ни одному слову не верит! Он думает, что никакой эпидемии нет и ходячих мертвецов тоже нет, и сейчас он без колебаний выставит ее за дверь, потому что она лгунья и воровка.  
— Я не вру, — голос дрожал и звучал совсем жалко. — Это еще в июне началось, даже по телевизору говорили… Клянусь, это правда! Все вокруг начали болеть, а потом умерли и… и… Пожалуйста, не выгоняйте меня! Они в лесу! Они погнались за мной, они ходят по лесу, они чуют… пожалуйста, сэр, разрешите мне переночевать у вас. Они убьют меня ночью! Пожалуйста!  
София изо всех сил зажимала рот, но скулящий вой все равно прорвался сквозь пальцы, а из глаз опять брызнули слезы.  
— Хорош реветь, — буркнул Колючий, а потом добавил еще что-то, глухо и непонятно.  
София уткнулась лбом в коленки, сотрясаясь от придушенных рыданий. Дура, бестолковая, упрямая дура! Зачем ты начала спорить? Так сложно держать язык за зубами? Так сложно просто промолчать?! Дура, дура, дура!  
— Эй, — резкий голос Колючего прозвучал неожиданно мягко, может, потому, что говорил он тише обычного, — ты есть хочешь? У меня тут осталась парочка сухарей и мясо вяленое. Было больше, но меня обчистили недавно, все унесли, даже соль. Ха, даже гнилые прошлогодние орехи уперли, нищеброды! Но вода есть, мясо я с охоты принес, так что если хочешь…  
Последняя фраза прозвучала неуверенно, как будто хозяин лесной хижины сомневался, что София примет его предложение. Но она быстро закивала, вытирая слезы. Во-первых, кушать хотелось ужасно, а во-вторых, раз он предлагает ей еду, то выгонять не станет, так ведь?  
— Оленина у меня на за… — начал Колючий, но вдруг осекся, вскинул голову, прислушиваясь, и повернулся к окну. — О-па, тебя, кажись, нашли!  
София спрыгнула с кровати и кинулась к окну, ожидая увидеть маму или мистера Граймса в его шляпе шерифа.  
По поляне медленно брела черная фигура.  
Софию словно с размаха ударили в живот. Она попятилась, сдавленно мыча от ужаса.  
— Хо… хо-дя… Это ходячий!  
— Хватит уже чушь пороть! Какой это, к дьяволу, мертвец? Это же Норти, местный лесничий. Налакался опять по уши, вот и тащится еле-еле. Ты чего, от этого пьянчуги кругами по лесу носилась?  
— Н-нет, он мертвый, — лепетала София в панике, — он мертвый, разве вы не видите? Он нас почуял, он хочет нас съесть, он мертвый!  
— Кукушечка совсем ку-ку? — хмыкнул Колючий и распахнул дверь. — Эй, Норти, старый черт, тобой уже детей пугают! Ползи сюда, покажи городской свистелке, что тебя еще рано класть в могилу!  
— Не надо! — пискнула София, но Колючий уже выскочил за порог, прыжком перемахнул через три ступеньки и двинулся навстречу ходячему.  
София застыла, как парализованная, у стола и могла только беспомощно глядеть в окно. Все сделалось нереальным, будто она смотрела фильм ужасов по телевизору. Вот ходячий почуял живого, встрепенулся, беспокойно задергался и пошел быстрее. Вот Колючий махнул мертвецу, продолжая что-то спрашивать… Сейчас, о боже мой, сейчас, в любую секунду! Мертвец бросится, повалит, вопьется зубами…  
— Нет! Не ходите! Нет! Нет!  
Колючий резко остановился.  
— Какого черта? — голос его звучал растерянно. — Норти? Эй, старик, кончай… Норти!  
Ходячий зарычал и бросился на свою жертву. София завизжала.  
Колючий отпрыгнул в сторону.  
— Хватит, пьяный дебил! В рыло получишь!  
Мертвец неуклюже развернулся и атаковал снова, целя в горло. На этот раз Колючий отпрянул назад и с размаху пнул мертвого лесничего в колено. Тот завалился на бок, завыл и пополз на человека, пытаясь ухватить его за ногу.  
— Да блядь! — Колючий ударил еще раз, быстро и резко, опрокинув ходячего на спину. — Отъебись, ублюдок!  
— Убейте его! — кричала София. — Пока он не встал! Убейте!  
Ходячий начал подниматься и опрокинулся снова, получив новый удар. Колючий кружил вокруг него, как боксер на ринге, и бил, как только мертвец пытался встать.  
Он же не знает, как его надо убивать, внезапно осенило Софию. И следом мелькнуло — нож!  
У кровати, где она увидела оружие в первый раз, ничего не было. София всхлипнула, судорожно заозиралась — и увидела ножны у стены. Наверное, она отбросила нож ногой, когда вырывалась из мертвой хватки Колючего.  
Она выбежала на улицу. Колючий в очередной раз швырнул хрипящего ходячего на землю и резко обернулся.  
— Не подходи!  
— Нож! — крикнула она в ответ. — Бейте в голову! Иначе не умрет!  
Колючий вырвал оружие из рук и гаркнул:  
— В дом!  
София взлетела по ступенькам, а за спиной зарычал мертвец и звонко чиркнула о ножны сталь. Она юркнула за кровать и съежилась на полу у стены.  
Колючий вошел в дом через пару минут, закрыл за собой дверь и тяжело привалился к ней спиной. В комнате сделалось совсем темно, и София его почти не видела, только слышала сбитое дыхание.  
— Эпидемия, — хрипло сказал Колючий.  
Он не спрашивал, но София все равно прошептала:  
— Да.  
— Ходячие мертвецы.  
— Да.  
— Это правда.  
— Да.  
— И такая жопа… везде совсем плохо, да?  
София не ответила, шмыгнула носом. Кажется, она выплакала все слезы. Глаза жгло, как огнем, в горле першило.  
Да, везде совсем плохо. Везде. Даже в глубине леса, вдали от городов, даже здесь бродят жуткие серые твари и ищут, ищут, ищут… От них не убежать, не спрятаться. И Софии придется бояться их всю свою жизнь, каждую минуту. А она так устала бояться! И плакать тоже устала.  
Долгое время в комнате стояла гробовая тишина, затем Колючий зашевелился, вздохнул.  
— Я к людям в последний раз выбирался месяц назад — мясо продать, купить всякого по мелочи… Все тогда спокойные были, на стенку никто не лез. Про хворь, вроде, говорили что-то, но тоже мимоходом, без паники… Вот же хрень, а! — София смотрела на его темный силуэт у двери, и он больше не казался ей колючим, будто все осколки и иглы остались там, на поляне, обломанные об мертвеца с забавным именем Норти. — Так где, говоришь, вы застряли на шоссе?  
Она постаралась как можно подробнее описать то место, где они ходили между брошенных машин, а он пообещал, что завтра доведет ее до шоссе и поможет найти маму и остальных. Потом они опять замолчали, и у Софии начали слипаться глаза. Сверху словно опустилось тяжелое ватное одеяло, приглушило все звуки, приглушило страх. Остались только усталость и зудящая, как свежая болячка, тоска.  
Колючий сдвинул тяжелый стол к выходу, загородил дверь. Прошел к окну, потом еще куда-то. Его шаги успокаивали, и тоска немного отступала, и София подумала, что надо поблагодарить его, только никак не могла вспомнить, за что…  
— Эй!  
Она вздрогнула и открыла глаза. Колючий стоял совсем рядом.  
— Лезь на кровать, чего на полу спать, — проговорил он ворчливо. — Завтра с солнцем подниму, так что выспись получше, поняла?.. Тебя как зовут-то, похитительница ножей?  
— София, — сонным голосом ответила она, — София Пелетье. А вас, сэр?  
Тот хмыкнул.  
— Сэ-эр… из меня такой же сэр, как из тебя — королева Англии. Мое имя — Дэрил. Дэрил Диксон. А теперь спи.  
София накрылась колючим, пахнущим сигаретами пледом, закрыла глаза. Голова болела от пережитого страха и выплаканных слез, а совсем глубоко, за болью и усталостью, звучали голоса. Тихие и громкие, они что-то говорили и говорили, требовали, просили, угрожали и утешали, и гудели-гудели-гудели…  
Брысь, сказала им София хриплым голосом мистера Диксона. Заткнитесь! Я буду слушать только один голос, только один. И завтра он отведет меня к маме.


End file.
